


一个由发情期引发的狗血爱情故事

by EINTU



Category: EINTU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EINTU/pseuds/EINTU
Kudos: 17





	一个由发情期引发的狗血爱情故事

热，很热。

发情期像是突如其来的大雨，将他淋个满身。

王柳羿躺在床上，半睁着眼睛，情潮从难以启齿的地方开始蔓延，很快就遍布全身。清醒与昏沉互相拉扯着他脆弱的神经，他必须打起12分的精神才能保持一丝理智。

他晃悠悠地从床上爬起来，艰难的迈着腿。每走一步下面都会颤悠悠的吐出水，平日里脸皮薄的王柳羿早已红透了脸，不过现在这个紧急时候他已顾不了这么多了。

厨房与卧室不过十几米，王柳羿却足足用了十分钟，一会天堂一会地狱折磨的他快要疯掉了。

缓慢移至厨房，他从冰箱里拿出冰水，拧开盖子喝了几口。

体内的燥热被冰凉的液体浇下去几分，但远远不够。但这里没有alpha，抑制剂也早已用光，而现在这个状态出去购买无异于羊入虎口，没有一个人帮他，或许也可以说，幸好没有人可以帮他。

王柳羿喘息了一会儿，又挪着步子躺会到了床上。

这是发情期的第三天。

他闭上了眼睛，陷入了深渊。

“诶，蓝哥怎么还没来啊？”高振宁在路过王柳羿办公桌时停下了脚步，问了问坐在对面办公的人。

旁边的陈龙凑过身子抢答：“我知道，他不是请了一星期的假吗？”

“蓝哥怎么没跟我说啊，我下了班还想请他吃火锅呢，我打电话问问蓝哥。”高振宁拿出手机拨通了王柳羿的电话号码。

“嘟—嘟—”几声忙音过后，响起了那个机械冰冷的女声：“您好，您拨打的电话无法接通，请稍后再拨……”

“嘿，蓝哥咋不接我电话？”高振宁一脸委屈。

“可能他太忙了吧。”陈龙转过头，边打字边说。

高振宁思考一会儿，“交完文件我请假去看看吧。”

“怎么，还怕你宝蓝哥丢了？”陈龙调侃道。

“是啊，毕竟我蓝哥又可爱又温柔又善良又贤惠。”他耸耸肩，承认的一脸坦然。

高振宁在自己的办公桌前坐立不安，一会儿整理整理文件，一会儿抬头看看董事长来了没有。

直到他看见熟悉的身影进了办公室，高振宁眼睛一亮，拿起材料就起身，走到门前，还装模作样的敲了敲门。

“进来。”

高振宁拧开门锁，走了进去，把文件放在坐在老板椅上、看上去衣冠楚楚的那人面前，毫不客气地说：“杰克，我跟你请半天假。”

高振宁跟喻文波从小就是青梅竹马，现在请起假来也毫不手软。

喻文波抬头看他一眼，又低下头看起文件，潇洒的签下字时吐出两个字：“理由。”

“我想去看看宝蓝，他好几天没来上班了。”

“宝蓝？”喻文波看着他，眼里充满着疑惑，在思考自己公司是否存在这个人。

“就是王柳羿啊。”高振宁焦急地向解释。

由于公司与外企的合作越来越密切，喻文波下令每个人都有自己的英文名，方便介绍与交流，所以乍一听宝蓝这个名字他有些陌生。

经过高振宁这么一提示，喻文波脑子里渐渐出现跟名字相符的身影。

总是带着一副黑框眼镜，办公桌在最角落，每次开会时大部分时间都低着头，他视线瞟过去时只看见纤细白暂的颈脖，哦，对了，那人瘦的可怜，仿佛一吹就倒，长什么样子喻文波倒也没太注意，存在感简直低到尘埃里的人。

“你去看他干什么？”喻文波将签好字的文件递到高振宁面前。

“我担心他啊。”高振宁急的双手撑在桌沿上，恨不得将脸怼在他面前。

“啧，你也会有一天会担心别人？”喻文波嗤笑一声，转头点击鼠标打开自己的邮件。

“你到底给不给假啊。”高振宁对自己好友如此磨蹭的行为感到十分不满。

“很抱歉，我刚刚还想成人之美，但云氏集团现在就新一期产品的研发让你过去开会。”喻文波将刚刚发给他的邮件放在他的面前：“你知道，这是我们这一年来潜在利益最大的项目了。”

“好说，你替我去吧。”高振宁一脸讨好的看着他。

“我下午还有行程，这样吧，三点钟我在御斋堂有个饭局，我顺路替你去看看他，你把地址发到我手机上。”看发小这么重视这个人，喻文波也不好拒绝。

王柳羿是被门铃声给吵醒的。

情欲像潮水般退去，但他深知这并不是结束，只是为下一次的情潮蓄积能量。欲望并没有得到满足的omega将会在最后两天接受更加猛烈的攻击。

门铃按了一遍又一遍，里面却毫无声响。喻文波抬起手腕，看了看手表，与合作商约好的时间快到了。

“喻总，李总问我们到哪里了。”秘书看到这个动作，及时将信息告知喻文波。

他转过身，整理了一下袖口，“给他回，马上到。”还没下台阶，身后隔着一扇门传出一个声音：“谁？”

干净、清脆，带有难以察觉的颤抖。

喻文波停下脚步，突然很好奇那个叫王柳羿的人长什么样子。

“喻总。”身后的秘书还想再说些什么，喻文波抬手制止。

“你好，我是喻文波，高振宁让我来看看你的情况。”他并没有表明自己的身份。

“喻……喻总？”门后那人的声音里出现了一丝惊慌，显得有些楚楚可怜。

喻文波轻笑一声，“嗯，我是。”

王柳羿有些怔，喻总过来找我有什么事？还是已经知道？

不行，绝不行。

余下的情韵被突如其来的紧张给冲刷的一干二净。

他连忙跑进洗手间洗了把脸，脸上的红晕还未完全褪去，不过没时间思考了。

为了遮住身上被情欲折磨发红的皮肤，他换了一件宽大的睡衣，站在门后忐忑不安，“喻总找我有什么事吗？”

“你要是想让我一直站在外面我也不是不可以。”喻文波毫无感情的语气对此时过度紧张的王柳羿来说有些冷酷。

“对……对不起，我马上给您开门。”王柳羿快速跑到窗边，打开窗户，外面的冷风鱼贯而入，吹的他打了个寒颤，甜到发腻的雪松香气逐渐消散。

他环顾一周，没有发现什么奇怪的地方，小心翼翼的打开了门。

喻文波从来没进来过这么小的房间，一室一厅虽对于王柳羿来说已经足够，但对喻文波来说，这么狭小的空间有点让他不适。他皱了皱眉，坐在客厅的沙发上。

淡蓝色的壁纸，简洁白色系列的家具，电视柜上竟然还放着一套小型手办，还有空气里总弥漫着一种异样的气味。

“喻总，您喝茶。不好意思，我家里只有红茶，还请您不要介意。”

喻文波顺手接过，拿着杯子的手指如葱根。他顺着手臂看上去，通过领口大开的家居服看到了形状漂亮的锁骨，白皙水嫩的肌肤以及粉嫩小巧的茱萸。

他眼神暗了暗，心中的怀疑更加强烈。

王柳羿放下杯子就坐在了离他最远的单人沙发上：“喻总突然到访找我有什么事吗？”

喻文波仔细看了看坐在他对面的王柳羿，巴掌大的脸被一副古板的黑框眼睛硬生生遮住一半，皮肤光滑细腻，太阳光透过玻璃照在他的脸上都可以看到细小的绒毛，手感一定很好。喻文波在心底想着。

王柳羿被他盯得有些发毛，又忍不住开了口：“喻总，是觉得我的工作哪里做得不好吗？”

喻文波收回思绪，露出得体的微笑：“没有，从业绩上来说其实你是一个很优秀的员工。”

王柳羿心中的石头渐放，“那您这是……”

“哦，没事，我就是来考察一下，慰问一下生病的员工。”喻文波低下头若无其事的喝了一口茶，忽略了站在旁边想他挤眉弄眼、努力暗示他时间已经到了的秘书。

王柳羿听完后羞涩的笑了一下，微微发亮的眼睛都眯了起来，沐浴在阳光下仿佛是一只慵懒的猫，看样子温顺极了，嘴里却说着：“喻总，我身体差不多已经好了，在休息几天就已经无碍了，我就不占用您宝贵的时间了，您请回吧。”

喻文波微微颌首，从沙发上站了起来，在走到门外再一次闻到有些浓烈的香气时，他的下身已然悄无声息的立起。

他从来没有闻到过让他如此着迷的信息素，虽然在商坛上叱咤风云的他也碰过不少omega，但大多数的信息素闻起来像劣质香水，每次他都是草草了事。

他不动声色的缓慢释放自己的信息素，听到身后那人抑制不住的细小呻吟后终于是忍不住了。

他朝秘书看了眼，后者心照不宣的走出房子，顺手还关上了房门。

“喻……喻总，您又有什么事吗？”王柳羿一心想让他赶紧离开，连语气都有些急切。

喻文波看着他已经红透了脸，一时兴起的恶趣味。“不，只是我很好奇你的性别。”

虽说现在已经成立了omega保护协会，但由于刚刚才成立没几年、法律援助还不完善，各大公司并不把他放在眼里，暗地里还是对omega有所歧视。

喻文波的公司虽没明文规定，但由于人力资源部部长对omega有所偏见，早已将投过简历的omega筛选过滤，只留下了alpha和beta，按说王柳羿已经在投简历时就被淘汰，但高振宁硬生生的直接将他的简历直接调走到他的部门，留下了他。

王柳羿一听这话，也明白了他的意图，纸终究包不住火。他抿了抿嘴，静默了片刻才开口：“喻总，我明白了，星期一早上我就会将辞职报告发到您的邮箱。”

“你会意错了。”喻文波慢条斯理地开了口。“只不过我想为你免费服务。”他勾起唇角，眼中的欲望慢慢涌了出来。

“什……什么？”王柳羿有些不知所措，总觉得他的话语下面藏着万丈深渊。

喻文波爱极了他这幅单纯的样子，一步步走到他的面前，俯下身靠近他的耳边，轻声说道：“发情期很难熬吧？”

强势、猛烈的alpha气息将他层层包裹，浓烈的连流通的空气都拿它毫无办法。

醇厚的广藿香对于身处发情期的王柳羿无异于是在满是汽油的地上扔下了一个火把，欲火又前赴后继的将他淹没，而始作俑者却淡定的坐回沙发上，优雅地品尝起红茶。

如果说之前孤立无助的王柳羿只能硬生生的一人抗过发情期，毫无退路。那么现在对于他来说，坐在沙发上英俊潇洒的alpha像是饿了三天的流浪汉看见了美味的蛋糕那样诱人。

喻文波坐在沙发上，袖手旁观地看他裸露在外面的肌肤由白转粉，眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，连嘴唇都被牙齿咬成了殷红色，心情一片大好。

王柳羿被欲望折磨的有些身形不稳，一时疏忽便倒在了地上，疼的他顿时眼泪汪汪。

喻文波也没想到他如此倔强，心里一软还是走近他，蹲在他面前，捏了捏他的脸，开口道：“免费的按摩棒不要非要自己受苦，嗯？”

“不用你在这假好心！”王柳羿虽然身处困境，但依旧保有一丝理智。

听到这句话，喻文波站起身，关上窗户，让信息素充斥着房间里每一个角落。

在忍受过两波情潮后，王柳羿最终败下阵来。他朝坐在凳子上西装革履的alpha看去，情欲支配着他开了口：“求你，帮帮我。”

泪眼朦胧中他看那人站起身，皮鞋踏在地板上的咚咚声越来越近，那人在他面前站定，回应道：“如你所愿。”

往后的一切发展地理所当然。

简约设计的单人床上两人相叠，转瞬间王柳羿宽松的家居服已被人褪下，精致漂亮的锁骨和藏在长裤下笔直细长的双腿一览无余。

喻文波一边爱不释手的抚摸着，一边感叹这人简直是个尤物。

细腻柔滑的肌肤仿佛是在抚摸一块质地上乘的和田玉，由于常年坐在办公室，肌肤也是白皙无暇，臀部肌肉却没有因坐着椅子而松弛，摸起来紧致又柔软。

喻文波摘下他的黑框眼镜，吻上他的眼睛，感受到嘴唇下瞳孔的不安转动，轻笑一声，又一路向下，直到吻住被贝齿折磨的快要破皮的嘴唇。

“唔……”

被迫张开的嘴露出的几声呻吟又被吞了回去，软滑的舌头在他的口腔里横冲直撞，毫无章法，津液来不及吞咽顺着下巴滑落，显得淫靡又撩人心弦。

嘴唇顺着皮肤纹理一路向下，在亲吻过脖子一侧跳动的脉搏后又咬住小巧的喉结轻轻舔舐。这仿佛是omega的一个敏感点，在接触的一瞬间感受到身下人轻微的颤抖，呼之欲出的呻吟被人故意压回口中。

喻文波瞥了一眼，将王柳羿最后的矜持看作是欲擒故纵。

红色的吻痕点缀在精致的锁骨上，美的仿佛像是一个万众瞩目的艺术品。

他继续向下，浅粉色的乳尖缀在白皙的肌肤上，由于平躺在床上微微向下凹陷，指尖轻轻拂过，便引起一阵战栗。

喻文波笑出了声：“还真是敏感啊。”

他含着一边的茱萸，用右手在另一边反复挑逗。乳尖被指腹按得缩进了肌肤里，但待松开后，又立马跳了出来，挺立在空气中。

喻文波用空闲的手向下探去，在划过凹陷的腰窝，手感极好的臀部，终于隔着内裤摸到了那个让身下的衣物都湿黏的小穴。

“嗯……疼……放开我。”清脆的嗓音早已变得甜腻。

喻文波闻声松口，粉红可爱的乳头已变得又红又肿，像是早已熟透的树莓。在感受到下面更加湿润后，他冲神智不清的王柳羿挑挑眉，“虽然上面的小嘴伶牙俐齿，但下面的还算诚实。”

他跪在王柳羿两腿之间，alpha与omega的力气悬殊太大，他不用费多大力气就能将身下那人弄的门户大开。

他双手向下，轻轻握住两侧的腰窝，舌头不停在肚脐间打转。

“嗯……唔……别……”喻文波对他的拒绝视若无睹，待玩够了才继续向下侵略。

他拉着白色内裤的边缘从后面褪到臀部以下，前面却被遮得严严实实。他一手握住一边浑圆的雪臀，手感好到仿佛有吸铁石般的吸引着他。

极具色情的来回抚摸蹂躏着嫩肉，雪白的肌肤不久就布满指痕。

虽说王柳羿尽力的咬住了嘴唇不发出一丝声音，但还是有几声娇媚的喘息不由自主的流出来。

但对于喻文波来说，他厌倦了一个个在床上费尽心机、卖弄技巧、百依百顺的omega，倒是对眼前这个青葱生涩、贝齿轻咬、倔强倨傲的人起了兴致。

终于，最后一件遮羞布荡然无存，下面的美景更吸引着喻文波的眼神。

穴口因未经性事依旧粉嫩可人，他向内探入一根手指，里面的一汪清水被有意搅乱，流的更加汹涌。内壁光滑紧致，穴口才堪堪能承受一根手指。

不过喻文波不急，他将手指轻轻旋转一圈，并没有发现敏感点，便微微弯曲，抚摸着内壁。

从未触摸的地方被人如此玩弄，王柳羿一下子慌了神，他紧紧抓住在他身上不断引火人的手臂，抖着声音喊出了声：“喻总，我不想要了，你放了我吧。”

喻文波一听喊他的这称呼便觉的这人单纯的像一只小白兔，事已至此还想中途下车。

“好啊。”他食指缓缓抽出，带出几缕透明的液体。感到身下那人放松后，突然又重新塞回，只不过数量增加到了两根。

“啊…唔…你不是说要放过我了？”omega被刺激的眼眶都微微发红，发现声音不对又赶紧咬住嘴唇，只露出两颗小小的门牙。

原来真的是只小兔子啊。喻文波一边想着心里的恶趣味更加强烈，好想看他哭出来的样子啊。

手指不断的向内，手掌堵住了不断流出的潮水，堆积在里面被搅得咕噜作响。

“不是你说让我帮你的吗？你听，这里舒服的都叫出了声。”喻文波调戏的话全数进了王柳羿的耳朵。

“放松，这里这么小我待会怎么进去？如果还是不行的话我就只能硬来了。”说着便隔着西装裤将早已高高隆起的下身放在穴口。

王柳羿生怕他一冲动就冲了进来，吓得穴肉咬的更紧了。

喻文波一看也明白了这小白兔不惊吓，便开口哄他：“我不进来，你放松一点，不然我怎么让手指出来。”

王柳羿被情欲和他的甜言蜜语哄的发懵，不由自主地放松了身体，谁知下体更加胀痛，他才发觉这人就是一条大尾巴狼，被情欲折磨的委屈感和委身人下的耻辱感一并涌上心头，顿时眼泪流出来：“你……只会欺负我。”

喻文波三根手指放在里面按兵不动，用另一只空闲的手擦了擦他的眼泪，嘴里调侃道：“现在就觉得我欺负你，哭的稀里哗啦，等会怎么办？”

王柳羿自知无论如何都逃不掉这一劫，眼泪掉的更凶。

喻文波拿他没辙，只能缓慢的抽动旋转着手指，希望身下的小白兔能够得到安慰。

他不紧不慢的抚摸着里面的每一寸肌肤，耐心又细致的勾勒深处一层层媚肉，在拨开最里面一层后，他心满意足的找到了一个突起，他用力向下一按，身下那人猛然向上抬起，手指也感受到了一股比之前还要激烈和清香的水流，

他抬头一看，甜美可人的omega早已被快感淹没，双眼无神，微微张开的嘴巴能看到嫣红的小舌。

时机到了，喻文波脱下下身衣物，将硕大粗壮的物什抵住穴口，缓慢推进。

王柳羿被下身与之前完全不同的胀痛唤回了理智，在感受到下身的变化后他的脸变得煞白，仿佛已经撑到极限的穴口也不断紧缩，穴肉也向外推开不速之客，颤抖地声音从口中说出：“别…好疼…我受不了的，喻文波，你拔出去好不好？”

喻文波身下的柱体才刚进入了三分之一就感受到了里面的与众不同。已经被推开的媚肉紧紧包裹吸吮着顶端，温热的水液从上面流过又堆积在下面，比泡温泉还要舒爽。

他忍住要长驱直入的冲动，低下头吻了吻王柳羿的嘴唇：“宝贝，你乖乖放松，全部进去就不痛了。”低沉的嗓音里带有几许温柔，让人无法拒绝。

喻文波抚上王柳羿小巧可爱的性器上下套弄，又在小穴里开始小幅度的抽动。

湿滑的内壁不断的摩擦生热，身体最深处渐渐生出一丝空虚感，一丝一缕的沿着血液遍布全身。不上不下的滋味让王柳羿重新被欲火占据，始终得不到满足的欲望让他一会儿在热炉，一会儿在寒潭，不由难受的哼哼出声。

喻文波见他已逐渐适应胯下那物的尺寸，便一寸一寸推开层层媚肉直达深处，等完全插入后身下人又一次达到了高潮。

“好疼……好胀……”王柳羿情不自禁的说出声，上手放在身体两侧动也不敢动。未经人事的穴口被滚烫的庞然大物所填满，顿时让他忍不住颤抖蜷缩起来。他被这闯入穴口的巨物刺激玩弄的发抖，像是一把利剑从中将他劈开。

喻文波深吸一口气，忍住想要射精的欲望开始抽动。

那滚烫的巨物一下又一下带着不可抗拒的力量向小穴的深处戳去，每一次都定在了敏感点上，将王柳羿的欲望完全激发出来。

“太…太快了…呜呜…太大了。”王柳羿在身上人一下又一下的狠捣下止不住的颤抖抽泣，穴口也不断的往外流出水来，肉棒挺入的动作与水流向冲击发出“噗哧，噗哧”的声音，媚肉紧紧缠绕着巨物，每一次抽出都到处少许嫩肉，与白暂的肌肤形成了强烈的对比。

喻文波眼睛被这一幕吸引到挪不开眼，不留情面地狠狠操干着，向着穴道深处征伐戳刺。他俯下身，又一次用灵巧的舌头玩弄着乳头，细密的啃咬与强势的抽插终于让倔强的omega开口求饶。

“啊哈…太深了…不要…不要再进去了…我会死的…呜呜…”王柳羿觉得身上那人对自己的身子了解的一清二楚，自己哪怕有一丝轻微的反抗就会被他抓住，来继续深入挑逗出最原始的欲望。

原本窄小紧致的穴道被巨物填的满满当当，温度热得仿佛把他化成了一滩春水，只会跟着他的动作摇摆起伏。

脱口而出的呻吟声仿佛是珍藏多年的美酒溢出来的酒香气飘散在空气里，丝丝缕缕就让人欲罢不能，沉溺于此。

雪松香气与广藿香气完全融合在一起，弥漫在了这个单人公寓的每个角落，这股香气像是最好的催情剂，将喻文波身下的欲望变得越加滚烫粗壮。

王柳羿实在没想到本来让他欲仙欲死的东西还能再次变大，他哭泣着出声：“求求你…饶了我…我好胀…”

喻文波停下动作，牵起他的手放在小腹上，原本平坦的小腹硬生生顶出肉棒的形状，他指引着王柳羿的手向下按压，凑近他的耳边说：“宝贝，乖，打开你的生殖道，让我弄的你更爽。”说着又将巨物向上顶了几下。

王柳羿被肏的四分五裂的理智又重新归位，听到他的话后瞪大眼睛惊恐的摇着头，颤抖的声音透出几分无助：“不…不…那样我会死的…”

“好啊，那我就等把它操开！”喻文波毫无感情的话给他判了死刑。

说完便用力一挺，将肉棒向里面送的更深，顶端碰到了一块软肉。他感受着宫口对顶端的呼吸，低沉着呼吸才忍住了挤进去的冲动。

“你感受下，我是不是已经顶到了你的生殖口。”烫热的呼吸吹进他的耳朵，王柳羿往下缩了缩，正好将生殖道送到巨物上。

“呃…好深…好酸…好难受…”王柳羿向上想要逃离，喻文波双手握住细腰用重新将他拽了下来，甚至已经将顶端微微插入生殖口。

王柳羿被刺激的连呻吟声都发不出来，喻文波就着这个空隙直直的捣了进去，没有给他半点喘息。

宫口微微收缩，一吸一吮包裹着巨物，软嫩湿滑的媚肉不知廉耻的挽留着，喻文波带着最狂野、最原始的力道顶着生殖口。

“唔啊…不…不行…太深了…放过我吧…好酸…呜呜…”王柳羿的手紧紧拽着床单，喻文波叹了口气，将他的手臂放在了他的脖子上，“要是真气恼了就抓我。”

喻文波操弄了十几下，每一次都狠狠压过敏感点直指宫口，在又一记深顶后终于进入了生殖道。

王柳羿搭在肩膀上的手指不断收紧，在他的背上抓出了道道血痕。脸上的神情也变得迷茫无措，灵魂仿佛在云端飘荡，又仿佛在地狱身处祸害。

“呃啊…呜呜…我要死了…喻文波…你拔出来…”喻文波听到身下人的抱怨，依旧把巨物不断的顶到生殖道深处，这里的水液更加温热，每一次碰撞都能冲出一波水流，从柱头浇下延至柱身，最后从肏开的小口流出，饶是阅人无数的他也舒服的闷哼出声。

王柳羿像是一条被捉住的鱼，一味的任身上那人不断地对生殖道进行蹂躏肏弄。

“你看，早就告诉你会让你更爽的。”喻文波放缓速度，感受着肉身进入穴口被嫩肉层层包裹、被宫口收缩的美妙绝伦的快感。

王柳羿被欺负的只能无力的留着眼泪，嘴里还不服输的喊着“没有…啊哈…我不要了…不要再玩了…好难受…”

喻文波将原来的缓慢插进变成毫无节奏的操弄，激的身下人惊叫连连。细长笔直的腿也因体力不支发软酸痛，他见势将两条白玉似的腿放在肩上，扣住他的腰狠狠向下一拽，生殖道又被顶的更深。穴口像是不知疲倦的吞吐着巨物，两个沉甸甸的囊袋也贴在下面，仿佛也要一起挤进柔嫩炙热的穴道。小穴感受到了这样的威胁害怕的不住的收缩，这样反而将巨物含得更深。

喻文波低下身，将手放在下体的地方咬着他的耳垂轻喃道：“你看，还说不要，它咬的我可紧的很。”

“别…别说了…好痒…好难受…你动一动…”原本冰清玉洁的omega早已被肏弄的满身粉红，陷入了欲望的深渊。

随着抽插的力道越来越大，王柳羿仿佛是飘在巨浪中的小船，汹涌澎湃的快感如潮水般将他淹没。大脑一片空白，思绪逐渐远去，仿佛全身上下只剩下半身一个器官，无穷无尽的快感席卷着他的神经，连意识到自己高潮的时间都有些迟缓，他身体一阵抽搐，伴随着一种强烈的失控感。他回过神，感受到了身体内的巨物不断胀大，猛然紧紧抓住alpha的手臂，小心翼翼地开了口：“求你，别再里面成结，不要终身标记我。”

喻文波微微一愣，身下人眼泪越流越多，最终在床单上晕开一片水渍。

喻文波有些烦躁，以往的床伴恨不得让他在里面成结，这人却不知好歹。但看着他哭红的双眼，红透的脸，他还是忍不住答应了他的请求。

他将欲望赶在成结前从生殖道抽出，但顶端却抵在宫口，不让他合拢。

“嗯…太多了…唔…够了…不要再射了…”

一股股精液通过持续的射精透过宫口射进生殖道，狭小的空间很快便被填满，过多的液体无法流出，慢慢将腹部撑大。被热流烫过的软肉将他的欲望吸吮的更紧，仿佛要榨干他的每一滴精华。

他在射精的同时将嘴唇贴在omega的后颈，用舌头和牙齿舔舐玩弄着那一块软肉。身下人颤抖的更加强烈，转而又轻轻吻住那人的唇瓣，温柔地不带有一丝欲望，王柳羿沉溺于这片刻的温存。

射精后的alpha肉柱依旧坚挺，他没有将欲望拔出。用手掌向下按压看起来像有三个月身孕的肚子，感受到omega一阵阵战栗和一声声难以承受的呻吟后，喻文波心情大好，又在里面停顿了片刻，才缓缓地将欲望抽出。脱离穴口时还有“啵”的响声，带出来的媚肉未来得及收回。

白色的精液顺着淫靡的穴口流出，将omega的身下弄的更加淫乱不堪。

喻文波静静地看着这一幕，待穴口合上后才抱起他去清理身子。

这场酣畅淋漓的性事持续了四个小时，早已错过了饭局的时间。幸好他已交代秘书向合作商道歉，约定好登门致歉的日期。

地上的衣物凌乱不堪，他的西装虽未沾染什么液体，但他也不想再穿在身上。

秘书拿着从附近的商场勉强买了一套的西装递给他，一边从口袋里拿出支票像往常一样问他：“喻总，这次写多少？”

他找到衣柜从里面拿出一件大衣，将王柳羿包裹的严严实实，用手整理了怀里抱着那人又些微乱的头发，又在他的脸上啃了一口，才悠悠开口道：“这次不用，我准备带他回家。”

毕竟发情期有七天不是吗？

以下为个人感慨：

在最后一场比赛，当我看到冠军皮肤的卡莎飞到冠军皮肤洛的身前想要救他时，眼泪便忍不住了。

他们从来没有改变过。

你是我心心念念的辅助。

我是你死命相护的AD。

我是一个比较认真的人，连带着对喜好的cp都有着更高的要求，爱极了人生中不可琢磨的缘分与巧合。

从身边只有你相伴到一起并肩为王者，少年纯洁又青涩的感情始终撩人心弦。

他们一起看过凌晨三点的上海，一起走过黑暗无尽的道路，一起感同身受过恶意的伤害，一起走过金色的雨直达光明。

我不怕他们就此放弃，只怕明年再见时已物是人非。

但我相信，宝蓝z和杰克爱的故事远没有结束，他们会顶着流言蜚语成长为彼此更加坚实的依靠，再一次沐浴在金色的阳光下，让众人为他们欢呼。

那就暂且冬眠吧，待春万物生。


End file.
